Who's That Girl?
by electricguitarismylife9876543
Summary: Ok so basically this is my FIRST songfic! Terra returns and Raven is SERIOUSLY upset. Does she love Beastboy? Does Beastboy love Terra...or is it to make Raven jealous? And why is Robin seeing Raven in a new light? ARGHHH! SO MANY QUESTIONS!


**Authors Note: Dudes, this is my first songfic so DON'T KILL ME!!! Oh, and by da way I HATE HILARY DUFF!!! No offense to all you Duff fans out there…I just think the song is pretty coo-el with the tune and the lyrics and stuff…so you know…FREEZE SUCKAS!!! Heh heh…hehhh…**

They were on the roof.

But wait, I hear you cry, who are **they???** And what in the name of Oreos are they doing on the frikin roof?!

The Teen Titans were playing volleyball on the top of their house/apartment/headquarter thingy. Oh, except Raven, who was determined to mutter "Azareth…Metrion…Zinthos" without having Cyborg scream "BOOYA!!!" every 5 seconds.

No such luck.

**Cyborg: Hey!!! Booya is a cool word!!!**

**Eli: (tired) WHAT are you doing here?**

**Cyborg: I dunno.**

**Eli (screaming) WELL GET BACK IN MY SONGFIC OK?!**

**Cyborg: (running away with Eli chasing after him with a hack-saw) ARGHHH!!!**

Beastboy, the green dude, morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and thwacked the ball with his tail. This went hurtling at 50 miles per hour…at Ravens purple head.

"RAVEN!!!" screamed everyone, except Starfire who went, "Friend Raven, please goose down and mind the round bouncy disc that is flying at your head!!!"

Coolly, Raven (without turning round) stopped the ball with a muttered word. The ball was engulfed in an ebony substance kind of thing, and then was flown back into the totally freaked out hands of Beastboy.

Then…

"C'mon Rae we need you on our team!!! We can totally kick their sorry backsides!!!" and, "Friend Raven, you are skilled in the stopping of the disc" and "Raven, come and join us. It'll be fun" and "DUDE!!!"

But Raven ignored them, despite their screams of protest.

The game carried on, until again, Beastboy just HAD to whack it again, he just HAD to ok?! It was right there and it looked so awesomely cool so y'know that's how life really is.

Duh, it went over towards Raven again, but she floated quickly to the side. The ball had gone!!! Dun dun duuuun!!!

Robin sighed and motioned for the team to come together and discuss who in the city would be easy to rob a ball from (just kidding). As Beastboy shuffled over, a white ball flew over the edge of the roof and bounced along to come to rest at his feet.

. Beastboy looked at it, his fang hanging out, and then raised his eyes to the direction the ball had come from.

A small girl on a giant piece of rock loomed up over the edge, her long hair blowing in the breeze, and the outline of her goggles just visible perched on her head. Her hands were on her hips, and a ghost of a smile played with the corners of her mouth triumphantly.

Beastboy had an incredulous look on his face, but which then soon broke into a soppy smile.

**Beastboy: IT WAS NOT SOPPY!!!**

**Eli: Uh yah it was!!!**

**Beastboy: Dude, I would know, I did it…**

**Eli: I OWN YOU!!! I COULD KILL YOU OFF ANY TIME!!! I COULD MAKE YOU EAT YOUR FACE IF I WANTED TOO!!!**

**PAUSE…**

**Beastboy: …Ewww…**

The rest of the team also were smiling, but in a happy friendly kind of way.

No one noticed that Raven was looking at Beastboy with a weird look on her face, and no one knew that she was slowly being crushed from the inside. She was experiencing a new emotion that was quick, hot and dangerous. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at her teammate. _This can't be happening._

_There were places we would go_

_At midnight,_

_There were secrets that_

_Nobody else would know._

Terra stepped off the rock, and walked up to the Teen Titans. And then was completely and utterly squished by Beastboy's hug.

"TERRA!!!" Beastboy screamed in her ear.

When she had recovered, Robin and Starfire hugged her too. Cyborg just gave her a high five, but looked at Raven. Her blue hood now shaded her face, giving her no expression. Only her hurt filled eyes peeped out. Suddenly as she saw Terra kiss Beastboy on the cheek, she walked off the roof.

_There's a reason but _

_I don't know why,_

_I don't know why,_

_I don't know why._

Terra broke away from Beastboy and said,

"Hey, where did Raven go?" in a sickly sweet voice.

"I think she wants to be left alone" Robin replied, looking meanfully at Cyborg.

_I thought they all belonged to me…_

Beastboy had a strange look on his face, and turned towards the direction Raven had flown away. He stood looking at the spot until Terra tugged him away.

Raven was just turning into a dark corridor that led to her room. When Robin appeared behind her.

"Raven", Robin said softly, "What's wrong?"

**I KNOW I TOOK THIS FROM THE ACTUAL SERIES, BUT HEY!!! I CHANGED IT A LITTLE BIT SO DON'T (repeat don't) KILL ME!!!**

At the tone of his voice, Raven stopped walking

"I just don't like watching soppy stuff" Raven went in her monotonous voice.

"It's more than that. We have a bond, remember?" Robin said, walking nearer. As he went, he noticed the tense shoulders, the hunched back and the clenched fists.. "You have been inside my mind. Let me inside yours"

Raven looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was standing there with a helpless expression on his face, totally unlike the Robin she knew. But she hardened her heart and stood tall.

"Robin. You know me better than anyone else. You should know that there are places in my mind where you can't go." Her eyes narrowed. "Where no one should ever go."

And with that, she walked on until she reached the privacy of her room.

And although she never looked back, she could feel Robin's eyes on her with every step she took.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world._

Raven opened the portal into her soul and took a trip back to memory lane.

**FLASH**

**She saw herself and Beastboy, on a mission, arguing over the remote. And then a clearer picture fuzzed into view.**

"**My favourite colour is still blue. And you're still not funny."**

"**RAVEN!!!" shouted Beastboy, and hugged her tight.**

**FLASH**

**Her and Beastboy talking on the rocks at night. He puts a hand on her shoulder.**

_It's not real,_

_It's not right,_

_It's my day,_

_It's my night._

**FLASH**

**Beastboy hugging Terra**

_By the way,_

_Who's that girl?_

_Living my life_


End file.
